


队狼狗血设定之反向霸总

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [10]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之反向霸总

酒店总统套房的客厅里，一个男人正来回踱着步子。黑色的西裤包裹着修长的腿和圆翘的臀，皮鞋踩在地板上哒哒作响。与之散漫的步调不相匹配的是脸上一副咬牙切齿，对着一旁倒酒的人低吼的压抑。

“Wade，你搞什么鬼？”

被叫Wade的俊逸男人抿了口杯里的酒，语调轻快的说：“帮你俩一把啊！”说着，走到此时沙发边，对着闭着眼睛仰躺在靠背上明显失去意识的男人仔细打量着。“别说你这眼光不错啊，瞧这一脸禁欲的正义感跟我们家那个‘上帝’还真有点儿联相儿。”

“你这是帮忙？！”一手解了两颗衬衫扣子，另一手指着对屋里发生的一切毫无反应的人一字一顿的质问着。

“当然啦！作为你的朋友，我必须得说。Logan，憋得太狠容易变态。”Wade状似痛心疾首地拍了拍Logan的肩膀，却被人毫不领情地挥开。

“他是个直的！你他妈的脑子抽筋了吧！”Logan真恨不得一脚将Wade从三十几楼踹下去。

“直的？”Wade仿佛听到了什么绝世大笑话，夸张地抱着肚子笑得声音都劈了叉儿。“哎呀，也不知道你是真傻还是装瞎。”Wade假模假式地用手指弹了弹眼角根本不存在的那几滴笑出来的眼泪。“你是真没发现这家伙盯着你的眼神儿里跟有钩子似的？恨不得把你给活吃了？”

Logan一时语塞。

他确实经常感觉自己被莫名的目光盯视着，等他抬头寻找的时候却只有自己贴身的安保主任尽责的站在身后。虽然他的下属从不多言，表情也总是严肃。但目光一直还算得上友善，跟那种仿佛随时能烧穿自己后背的狂热感半点沾不到边儿。

其实Logan偶尔会隔着玻璃望着站在办公室外打电话的人，看着他嘴角勾起不是公式化的假笑，脸上的表情生动又温柔。或是坐在车里隔着车窗，看着阳光下的人，看刺眼的光随着他动作变幻各种各样性感的阴影。他甚至幻想过那一身刻板的服装下有着怎样挺拔坚韧的身体，那些肌肉因激烈碰撞的情欲而流淌着丝丝汗水。开口的声音随激情不断推拥着而变着或高昂或低沉的声线，吐着不似平日里正经生疏的客套话，而是满口色情甚至是下流的耳语。

他会因为自己的脑中的画面而兴奋不已，撩动身体的各个部位以达到满足。每次看着自己射了满手的精液，越发觉得自己这个欢场老手是越活越回去。宁可自己在房间里撸管子，也不想出去找谁来一炮。别说不想，只是他想的那个人未必也想跟他滚上一发床单。

“停停停停停停！”Wade怪叫着打断了Logan的思绪。“赶紧打住你那一脸发春的荡漾，我辣眼睛。总之，人我给你弄躺了，怎么吃是你的事情了。只要你别再一副欲求不满随时要发情的鬼样子来上班，我就谢谢你照顾我弱小如娇花儿一般的美丽心灵了。套、油我都给你放沙发旁边的地上了，我走了。”嘴里哼着变调儿的歌，脚底下踩着零碎的舞步，走一步拧三下地出了门。关门的瞬间还能隐约听到唱着什么“美好性福的夜晚开始了”之类奇怪的歌词。

Logan又将袖口的扣子解了，往上推了推。他想，下药这事儿Wade做的确实有些过了，他就算对人再怎么有遐想也不会这样“趁人之危”。更何况这还是他雇佣得最专业最尽责的安保团队的头儿，他也不想因为管不住自己的下半身而扯出什么桃色官非。

他欺身过去，一腿跪在沙发上，低头俯看着此时仰躺在沙发靠背上依旧对外界浑然不知的人。

他真好看。Logan忍不住伸手过去顺着脸部硬朗的轮廓摩挲着，一点一点。第一次如此距离下看着触碰着，Logan的手微微有些颤抖。下巴上刚长出的刚硬胡茬儿有些扎手，Logan强忍着想低下头去啃咬的冲动。他别过脸，下意识地用手推了推并没有改变位置的眼镜，在没有第三者在场的房间里以掩饰自己开始变得躁动的欲望。

他抬手想拍打男人的脸，叫醒他，可手却自己半路改变了方向。外衣不知道被将他带来的人弄到了哪里，只留下黑色的紧身背心被揉搡得乱七八糟。如他所幻想的那样，精壮伟岸的胸膛，肌肉饱满形状美好，结实却没有丝毫过分壮硕的油腻。裸露在空气中多时的肩头，冰凉滑手。是的，他忍不住摸了上去。去他妈的正直，去他妈的麻烦，这可是Scott Summers！他做的梦都是在跟他疯狂做爱的男人。

“嘿！瘦子。”Logan喊着平时打趣这个严肃的下属用的外号轻声唤道：“瘦子，你要是不醒过来，我可就当你同意了啊！”

仰躺在那儿的人并没有动静，Logan也就没有客气的继续自己手里的动作。

手顺着背心下面伸了进去，摸着一道道腹肌的曲线，Logan赞叹着这具肉体的美好。他掀开碍事的背心，两颗浅褐色的乳头碰到Logan的手指立刻弹起来，硬成两颗松果向Logan打着招呼。Logan被两颗诱人的果实惑得眼眶发疼，他低下头去用力得用舌头碾过其中的一颗。用舌尖来回拨动和硬汉本体相比起来略显柔嫩的肉粒，他得控制自己想狠狠一口咬下去的冲动，却被这种欲望折磨得吐息更加灼热。

Scott忽然动了一下，Logan并没有因此停下自己的动作。此刻，他甚至不再收敛自己碰触的力道。反而，他希望Scott能醒过来和他一起共赴欲海。

Logan解开Scott的裤子，连同内裤一起脱下来甩到一边。全身除了黑色的背心和同色的棉袜，其余全是光溜溜的。阴茎半硬着，已是颇为壮观的一团，偶尔脉动着微微扬起点着头。Logan被眼前淫靡的景色迷花了眼，他将脸贴过去感受着勃起的热度。

算不上雄浑的男性麝味涌进鼻腔，带着些清爽的皂香令人更愿意亲近。Logan没有含男人阴茎的经历，至少之前的性经验里他是不需要如此为人服务的。但他已开始用唇亲吻着露出的圆滑龟头，并一点点试着将它吃进口中。  
Logan将越来越粗大的阴茎含在口里，这个对他来说并不容易。他尽可能将嘴巴张大，让口腔里的空间足够容纳一个绝对超过平均值的家伙。他来回抚摸着Scott大腿，由内侧缓缓向外再慢慢转回来，配合着头的动作同时给予爱抚。

Scott的阴茎被Logan舔得表面覆上一层晶亮的水泽，涨红的龟头上那深陷下去的裂口正不安分的吐着淫液。Logan舔了舔嘴唇，覆上去堵住那处缺口，将流出的液体吞进肚子里。

甜的！Logan用舌头来回舔着，仿佛发现了什么不可多得的珍馐美味。

突然，Scott动了一下。

Logan抬眼看着因为自己的动作而部分皮肤已然泛红的人，嘴边的泛起了然的笑容。他支起身，凑到眼皮微微颤动的人耳边，轻声说：“打算装到什么时候？”

瞬间张开的眼里哪儿有一点儿被下药以后的迷茫凝滞，划过的一抹冷然精光让人打心底发颤。Scott没有说话，只是垂着眼看向再一次蹲在自己身下的Logan。

Logan一手把扶着Scott阴茎的根部，让它直挺着戳在自己的唇边。眼里半是挑衅半是挑逗地看向Scott，嘴边勾着野兽见猎心喜的笑容。

“Wade的主意还是你自己的？”Logan一边逼问着，一边将再次布满顶端的淫水舔进嘴里。

Scott并没有回答，只是用仿佛吃人一样的目光将Logan牢牢锁住。

其实并不是谁的主意，只是当Wade“无意”在他面前提起Logan接下来的约会对象是某位著名男模之后，他非常“不小心”地捏碎了Wade递过来的酒杯而已。瞪了自己那个在宴会上如鱼得水的二百五老板一晚上，他眼睛都快抽筋的时候算是和Wade达成了简单的共识。他去“教育”那个完全没有点儿自觉的傻子，用Wade的办法。

Wade让他喝的那点儿镇定剂说实话只够让他头晕一下罢了，所以当Wade踏出房间他便想第一时间醒过来，对自家老板进行一番“身体力行”的深入交流。然而Logan的举动让他决定再装一会儿……

Logan的唇Logan的手，每到一处都在他的身上撒了一把名为欲望的业火，烧得他饥渴愈盛。当Logan扯下他的裤子将他的阴茎含在嘴里时，他真恨不得引颈高亢。他在心里一再告诫自己，不能在这个时候被察觉出自己并没有失去意识。否则照自家这位大总裁的脾气，不说恼羞成怒八成也得先把自己废了再说。

可他太过高估了自己面对Logan时的自制力，敏感的顶部被湿滑的微麻触感不停骚动，他完全无法阻止猛烈的快感侵袭全身。即使Logan没有发觉自己已经清醒，他也再不能让自己继续紧闭双眼下去。他要看着Logan，他必须要看到眼前的他是用怎样的姿态怎样的表情吞吃着自己的欲望。

于是，他如愿的看到一头贪欲的兽蛰伏在自己的双腿之间。

两人就这么互不相让地彼此盯视，只是Scott眼中的情绪始终晦暗不明，而Logan的是明摆的勾引。他始终看着Scott的眼睛，嘴边勾着浅笑先将顶端含入，再慢慢吞得越来越深。

比刚刚还要深入，Scott能感受到Logan喉头滚动的频率和深处的炙热。他知道Logan根本不擅长这个，刚刚几次尝试都宣告失败，却在他的目光下执意要将他全部吞吃入腹。

硕大的阴茎梗在喉间，Logan只能不停以吞咽的动作来缓解不适感。大量的唾液顺着阴茎的柱体流向垂在下面的卵蛋，Logan摸上去湿乎乎沾了一手。Logan暂时放开了那条硬邦邦的阴茎，对着湿漉漉的家伙由最下面的囊袋起一路舔到顶端的小孔。“比刚才还硬。”说完，又一次将阴茎吞到喉咙深处。

喉间来回滚动和湿热的口腔不断聚拢的紧致触感，让Scott一直被玩弄的阴茎达到前所未有的敏感，他知道自己要射了。他从靠背上直起，推拒着依旧执着于深喉的Logan。

“Logan，放开。”Scott催促着，却得到了更为恶意的色情吸吮。

“我让你放……”Scott情急之下猛地将Logan推开。敏感的柱身被来不及回避的齿尖刮过，轻微的刺痛感让本就即将爆发的射精欲望彻底失控，还来不及彻底离开Logan的唇便悉数喷发出来。

Logan愣住了，呆呆的看向Scott。Scott也看着Logan，看着他唇边挂着乳白色的液体，早被撞歪的黑色的眼镜上也满是斑驳的精水。眉毛上那些承不住引力的作用，流下来却被长长的睫毛挡住，沾湿了一片后在脸上反着水光。Logan抹了把唇角上的精液，看了一眼，伸出舌头舔进了口中。

“你知道你自己的精液是甜的么？”挑眉对Scott笑得放肆。

Scott刚射过的阴茎再一次硬得发疼，甚至更胜之前。他无法对这样嚣张又色情的Logan无动于衷，此刻他只想将他拆吃入腹想把他绑在自己身边再也不能想着去勾搭别人想把他操得只要脱了裤子就自己摇着屁股喊要。太多浓烈的情感最终化作Scott倾身一吻，和着自己的精液以及Logan的唾液。  
Logan咬住Scott的下唇轻扯着，用牙齿碾磨着柔软的唇瓣。他吃吃地笑着，低浑的嗓音震得Scott嘴巴一阵发麻。

Scott攥着Logan的领带将他从地上拉起，在Logan就势要压住自己前，一个翻身将Logan压在了自己身下。Logan看着形式的瞬间转变，倒也没什么反抗，及时行乐一直以来是他奉行的人生准则。更何况对手是Scott，他倒是好奇这个面色虽然一片如常但眼睛已被欲望浸透的家伙想要怎样继续。

Scott将Logan按进沙发里，扯开衬衫，扑上去啃咬Logan的胸膛。

Logan被咬得也不知道是疼还是痒。乳头被牙齿咬住来回揪得生疼，却又被软滑的舌尽极柔情的舔吸。他抓着Scott的头发，嘴里哼哼着似乎在鼓励他这行为僭越的下属继续他更加放肆的侵犯。

Scott扒下Logan的裤子，将Logan差点儿弹到他脸上的阴茎卷进口中收紧。Logan彷如置身燥热潮湿的雨林，被包裹的快感让他忍不住抬动自己的腰操起身下人的嘴来。

Scott任由Logan在自己的嘴里挺动，全然不在意无法合拢的嘴里流下多少混了口水的爱液。他用手指抹了些黏滑的液体，趁着Logan沉迷于阴茎的快感无法自拔时将将手指送进了他门扉紧闭的入口。Logan只是有些难耐的稍微躲了躲，但前面被吸吮的快感使他并不在意身后的入侵。那点点润滑在进入体内之后便显得杯水车薪，Logan的紧窄的入口依旧干涩，让仅一根手指的进入都是那么困难。

Scott摸到了放在一边的润滑油，顺着Logan的阴茎倒了半瓶下去。冰凉粘稠的质感让火热的阴茎突突跳动了几下，差点儿射出来。Logan用手掐住了根部，他还不想那么快就射……

Scott抓着Logan另一只空闲的手，牵引着他抚慰自己昂扬在空气中的欲望。另一边，他继续开拓着Logan身后门扉紧扣的肉穴。一根两根手指来回交替着进入，不断向里面推送着润滑的液体。拇指的指腹反复按压揉搓着括约肌，让它尽量放松下来，以接受外部的入侵。

Logan从前特别注意过Scott的手，手掌宽大手指修长，指甲总是修剪得干净整齐。他最喜欢Scott护着他穿过各种吵嚷拥挤的人群，那时Scott会将手或是扣搭在自己的腰间或是抓住自己的胳膊。每到那时他都会低下头去看那停留在自己身上的手，将它刻进脑子里，用以夜晚浮于脑中逐一舔舐。现在，不需要自己绞尽脑汁去幻想，而是真实的，Scott用他那漂亮的手操着自己的屁股，动作淫靡下流。

手指一次次碾过肠壁，擦过肉穴中快乐的源泉，Logan全无羞耻感的大声淫叫着。

当可以容纳三根手指时，Scott压下身子，伸出舌头右下至上舔着Logan硬得几乎爆发的阴茎。说：“你最好提前给你律师打个电话，安排一下遗嘱。过了今晚，你就是第一个被操死在床上的福布斯富豪榜前十。”

Logan笑得一脸乖张，挑衅道：“我记得，刚才先射了我一脸的人，好像是你吧？”

Scott早就习惯了自家老板无论到什么时候都能跟自己嘴炮几句，倒也不着急反驳，反正接下来的时间足够跟他耗下去。

Scott将下身贴上Logan，硕大的龟头顶着因手指撤出而微启开合的入口。Scott在肛口松懈的瞬间，破开肉穴的阻力将自己推了进去。动作尽管说不上温柔，也绝对不粗暴，Logan只在被打开的瞬间感到了入口处肌肉被撑到极致的不适感。不能说有多疼，就只是被顶着被填满的钝痛，并非难以忍受。

Logan试着调整自己的呼吸，一点点蠕动后穴以适应身体中多出来的巨大肉块。Scott也没有立刻开始抽送，他趴伏在Logan的身上，舔着他的颈侧耳根。湿乎乎的舌尖在Logan的耳朵里先模拟起性交的动作，一进一出的还不时勾住耳骨舔咬。

Logan被耳边的湿痒闹得笑着躲避，却带动了身下被干着的肉穴。肠壁包裹着烙铁一样的阴茎，Logan的动作带起了身后一阵异样的快感。他的笑声变了调子，带着些舒爽的腻乎。

Scott知道差不多了，他缓缓挺动着，让内壁上的每一分媚肉都能清楚丈量着他的尺寸，充分记住他的形状。Scott用阴茎挤压摩擦着Logan体内的敏感，他不急着进攻，用文火彻底挑起Logan对烈焰的渴望。

Logan双手紧紧环抱住Scott的后背，双腿高高抬起，让自己的屁股尽可能多的贴上Scott的胯部。他把脸埋进Scott的肩膀里，咬住肩上的一块肉便不松口。他的齿间溢出断断续续的哼叫，随着Scott一下下的挺动变着调子。

Scott安抚性的摸着Logan的头发，耳朵早已通红一片，鬓边被汗水打湿。Scott亲了亲Logan的侧脸，突然在他的身体中变换了角度。突然的变化使Logan松开口中的肩膀，他夹紧双腿仰起头放声淫叫。

从未有过的体验让Logan感到新鲜刺激，酥麻酸胀的触感顺着尾椎直逼大脑。他那因为被填满的不适而疲软下去的阴茎再一次昂扬挺立，在两人的身体中间被结实的腹肌夹击。分泌的透明黏液在肉体的碰撞间被磨成乳白色，在两具时而不那样贴紧的身体中间拉扯着。

Logan的手掐着Scott的屁股，将他用力按向自己，同时抬起腰谄媚一样收缩着肉穴。对于Logan的邀请，Scott依旧无动于衷，维持着原来不紧不慢的速度操着越来越急躁的人。他两手撑在Logan的头边，二人四目相对。

“想让我更用力更快的操你么？”Scott的脸上竟然没有多少被欲望侵蚀的痕迹，眼底的清亮中透着冷然的坚定。

Logan很是不服气，自己被他的那条阴茎操得天堂地狱不知走了几遍，他居然还冷静得跟没事儿人儿似的。“你要是不行，就滚下去，要么换我操你，要么换别人来。”Logan满脸桀骜，大有Scott爱干不干，不干就趁早滚蛋的气势。“反正前戏都让你做完了，我敢保证现在只要一通电话，等着接你这盘的大有人在。”

没错，Logan就是故意的。如果都做到这份儿上了还不明白Scott的心思，他可就白活到这个岁数了。他再怎么贪欢纵欲也不可能容忍Scott之外的惦记自己的屁眼儿，他就是想激一激这个不逼急了都不知道脱裤子的死心眼儿。自己辗转反侧地失眠禁欲了那么久，他呢……

Scott拽过Logan脖子上的领带，用力抽紧。“从现在起，你要是敢，我就拿狗链把你栓在床头。”两人额头抵着额头，Scott用情人间呢喃细语的温柔说着阴沉的狠话。“那时你就只有一件事能做，就是整天被我操到昏过去。你的后穴将永远都合不上，一直会有我的精液从里面流出来。我会把你关起来，将你存在过的痕迹彻底从这个世界上消除，谁都找不到你。”说罢，重重压上Logan的唇。

像是一场战役，谁先颤抖谁便输了。然而炽热的欲望在两人之间不断升腾蔓延，激烈的交缠更是耗掉了彼此身体中所有的氧气。两人终于气喘吁吁地分开，却依依不舍地不停啄吻着对方的眉眼口鼻。

Logan执过Scott牵紧领带的手，放在嘴边，用舌头舔着那上面绷起的青筋。“那你可得给我买个好看点儿的项圈，光靠这个可不行。”

Logan扯下领带，用它兜着Scott的脖子再次将两人拉躺进沙发里。

Scott压着Logan再也无所顾忌地放肆操干，水泽拍打臀肉的声音回荡在房间里。Scott架着Logan的腿，摆出羞耻却方便进出的姿势。他飞快的挺动着自己的腰，Logan在他的动作下除了喊他的名字和淫浪的呻吟再也无暇顾及其它。

Logan的阴茎一直翘得老高，他的手被Scott压在两边无法去抚慰。

“Scott！Scott……我不行了，你摸摸我！摸摸我！让我射！”Logan喊着，他被体内不断堆积的快感逼得疯狂，身后不断搅动的阴茎让自己一触即发的欲望时刻面临崩溃。

“不，Logan。我不会碰你前面，也不会让你自己去碰它。你会被我操到射出来，我要让你记住，只有我能让你疯到毫无廉耻。”Scott与Logan十指紧扣，下身更用力的操着。

“妈的……我以前怎么没看出来……你他妈的是个变态……呃啊啊……射了……射了……操你的Scott！……混蛋瘦子……我居然真被你给操射了！”Logan嘶喊着，挺直身体释放出了大量浓稠的精液。

射精让身后的热穴格外绞紧，Scott用尽所有的意志力才没让自己跟着Logan一起射出来。

Logan抽搐着身体，享受着高潮的余韵，贴在腹部的龟头还在往外吐着一丁点儿残液。这大概是他有生以来感受过最爽的一次高潮了……

当他从高潮的游离感中恢复过来，才意识到，Scott一直没有从自己的身体中退出来。

操……这混蛋不是真打算要让自己当第一个被人干死在床上的富豪吧……

来不及抗议，新一波暴风骤雨般的快感便席卷了Logan的所有感官。让人没耳听的下流话让高楼外的月亮都臊得躲进了云彩，反正你情我愿的鸳鸯戏，谁也不会嫌夜太长。

=========================================

“喂，Wade。恩，Logan今天请假，上午董事会议你替他主持一下。对，去不了了，腰疼。”Scott放下手里电话，看着陷在床里，屁股里还往外流着属于他的液体的Logan。“去洗个澡再睡。”

“你也说我腰疼了，我他妈的累。”Logan一脸没好气。

“那我抱你去。”

“得！我丢不起那人！”Logan伸手撘着Scott的肩膀便坐了起来。

“以后记得给我常备着点儿红牛、肾宝啥的……”一边抚着腰一边扯着Scott进了浴室。


End file.
